Pirate Warriors
by Natylol
Summary: The most cruel weapon created in the history of the marine, once sealed away, is once more revived. Its power— to steal friends. Now pirates around the world struggle to keep their crew from falling apart as more crew members rebel against their captain and friends. Who is behind the rebirth of say weapon? How can pirates all around the world will stop it? Set in the New World.


**A/N: Another idea I got watching the trailer of the new One Piece game. Man, I love it. I would only buy the PS3 for this game, really. **

**Even thought is related to the game, it isn't completely following the game's plot, although its plot isn't revealed yet. I think.**

**Also, if you aren't up to day with the manga, this story will contain mayor spoiler in the future. You have been warned. **

**Onward with the prologue. **

* * *

.

..

...

"Is nice having sometimes in peace." Nami exclaimed as she stretched herself in her chair, enjoying the warm ray of the sun and the peaceful weather.

Beside her, Robin was reading a book and taking a sip of her coffee, she later put the cup down. "You shouldn't let your guard down, Nami."

Nami pouted at her friend warning. "I know, I know. But I doubt the weather is going to change since we are close to an island."

Robin hummed, her eyes buried on her reading. In the background you could faintly hear the sound of Chopper, Usopp and Luffy playing. "The weather isn't only our enemy you know."

Nami side-eyed Robin with a questioned look on her face. The archaeologist limited herself to chuckle in a mysterious fashion as if she knew something that she not. "...Right."

* * *

.

"What is our next destination, Nami-san?"

Being called, Nami gazes shifted toward where Sanji was sitting contemplating his question. "Toward a winter island called; White Land."

"It sounds awesome and peaceful." Chopper chirped from his place of eating.

Nami nodded. "It is. They are very friendly and accept pirate IF they don't cause ruckus on their villages. "

Luffy grinned, an impossible grin only a rubbermen like he could do. "I smell an adventure!"

* * *

.

"...Who are you?"

"Monkey D. Luffy. The man who is going to be the Pirate King."

"...Interesting." Said that, he vanished.

.

..

* * *

.

"Er, Robin, are you sure here is the information about what you are looking?" Usopp asked as he is wide alert for any marine.

"Most certain. The marine is protecting it. Meaning, it is here."

"I still can't believe we are entering a marine laboratory to only to look for a key." Nami exasperated as she massages her temples.

"And Boshi!"

"...Right. I forgot about it."

"Hey!" Luffy pouted, indignant that his crew has forgotten the reason they are here.

Zoro's sense perked up and yelled, cutting Nami off. "Luffy! Behind you!"

Being alerted, he quickly moves out of the way. Second later a fist came crashing toward the place where he was just standing, making a huge dent in the process. "Woa..!"

Everyone stance changed to a fighting one, ready to attack. The smoke cleared revealing their opponent's face as black and purple mist is oozing off of his body. Shocking them.

"...No way."

"You are..."

* * *

.

"What is wrong with them?! Where did they get this burst of power?!"

"...This is his doing."

"Him? Who?!"

"Blackbeard."

* * *

.

..

"So cool!" Luffy exclaimed as his eyes turned into stars.

"This is it." Robin informed.

"...Woa!"

As they walked more in the room, the noted several weird weapons but what really got their attention was the item in the table. A lot purple rare dials and a green one were resting on the table.

Robin picks up one and examined it. "This is..."

"Dials!" Usopp confirmed; who has also picked one up.

Chopper picks up one too."Which kind?"

"It seems Breath Dials."

.

* * *

.

"Look, Nami!" Luffy pointed to the back wall of the room were a map was drawn on the wall. "Do you think it may lead us toward a treasure?!"

"Who knows..." she responded as she started to examine it.

"Hey guys! Loo—"

Hearing Luffy cut himself abruptly, it made Nami curious and she shifted her gaze toward Luffy, fearing the worst. Her eyes landed on Luffy, who was staring at the entrance of the room, where the rest of the crew were standing, with a shocked expression upon his face. She gazes toward her friends only to see a dark purple and black mist oozing off of their body. "Oh no..."

They all raised their head, giving Luffy and Nami a hard dead glare, surprising them. All their eyes glowing red, giving them a menacing aura.

In their shock, Sanji and Zoro dashed toward Nami, being the closest one of the two, ready to attack her, more precisely, to kill her.

Nami eyes widen in fear as she was unable to defend herself in time of how fast the attack was coming. She saw the three swords of Zoro out of their sheaths and Sanji's leg on fire.

Nami screamed.

Luffy yelled. "Nami!"

.

* * *

.

Luffy panted. Cuts and blood were all over his body. He cursed himself for dropping his guard; if he was more careful he wouldn't be in this position. He was already tired and he knew he wouldn't hold much more as he already could feel consciousness leave him. He crouched protectively in front of the body of his navigator, they wouldn't get her.

The sound of footsteps reached his ear. He raised his head and try to focus his sight on the person but found it difficult since his sight zoom in and out. Damn blood loss.

"...You still protecting her?"

Luffy growled. "Of course, she is my nakama."

The person snorted and brought one of his swords close to the teen, the sunlight reflecting on its blade. "Well die with her." The person stated coldly as he raised his sword for the finishing move.

Luffy breath laborated as in his eyes started to appear dark spot. _This is bad_. "Please...return to normal..." he panted as more black dots filled his vision. "Please! Zoro!"

The sword was brought down, and was followed with blood flying in the air.

.

* * *

.

"What do you plan to do, pop?" Marco asked his boss.

"Go and look for Strawhats. We will need his help."

Marco nodded and was going to make his way to follow the order when an unfamiliar voice spoke up.

"Too bad. But he is dead."

Shocked by his statement all the commander turned to glare at the newcomer, who was sitting on the railing, especially a certain black-haired commander.

"...What?!"

.

* * *

.

"...No way."

An old woman asked the younger one."What is it?" Her only response was the recently new paper handed to her. She gazes it confused but read the headline and his face went into shock instantly. "What sick joke it this?!"

* * *

**An unexpected news! Monkey D. Luffy is dead!**

**The son of the Revolutionary Dragon, Monkey D. Luffy, also know as Strawhat, was killed by none other than his crew. It appears that his crew turned to be working for Marshall D. Teach, better know as Blackbeard.**

* * *

.

..

"...No way." Ace stared at the picture of the body of his 'dead' brother with an unreadable expression over his face.

Around him, his fellow commander friends stared at him with a grim expression upon their face. Like him, not believing the news.

"...It seems he was correct."

* * *

.

..

"What are you doing here?!" asked an angry Smoker.

"That's something you should ask yourself first; being on a pirate ship that is." Law chuckled, darkly and got some dark glare in return. "Anyway, I got _something_ that you all will like."

Jimbei eyed him suspiciously. "What is so important for you to abort pop's ship?"

Law smirked. "You see..."

A seagull sound is heard and words were spoken within its sound; making everyone's eyes widen.

"...What?!"

* * *

.

Blackbeard laughed as he extended his arm in a welcome hug as he stared down at the marine."Zehahahahaha! Shall the war start!"

* * *

**A/N: I like this story so maybe I will update soon. Who knows. **

**Review, please. If for a review of 'update soon' it will still make me happy. **

**R&R**


End file.
